(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic bagging machine and the method of operation therefor, and more particularly, to a machine capable of opening a first bag of a plurality of bags and filling same with a product and detaching it prior to displacing the first bag with its tab juxtaposed with the other bags.
(B) Description of Prior Art
Bagging machines for holding, transporting, filling and sealing plastic bags are well known such as disclosed in Applicant's own U.S. Pat. No. 3,946,538 issued on Mar. 30, 1976 and other prior art, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,731,454 issued to Ag-Pak Inc. on May 8, 1973. Such prior art is of the type where a first bag of a plurality of juxtaposed bags is engaged by clamping means and transported by the clamping means for filling and sealing the bag. Such prior art devices are fairly complex in construction due to the various clamping arms required to be activated and the displacement of the clamping mechanisms.
There exists the need for a simple, uncomplicated automatic bagging machine where a bag, having an extended tab, may be held from opposed sides while the bag is filled, and then released for transportation by other means to a bag closing station.